1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pedal mechanical linkage system for a hydraulic stretcher, and more particularly to a foot pedal mechanical linkage system which allows the operator to raise and lower either end of the stretcher litter from either end of the stretcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic stretchers generally comprise a frame or carriage that rides on a set of casters, a litter on which a patient rests, a hydraulic lifting system which raises and lowers the litter and a control system. The hydraulic stretchers of the prior art require the operator to use a foot pedal to activate hydraulic jacks which elevate the litter and a separate releasing device to lower it. The separate releasing device on some prior art stretchers is another foot pedal. Thus, it is common procedure for the operator to move his or her foot back and forth between the lifting pedal and the releasing pedal, pressing them until the litter reaches the desired elevation. Having separate lifting and releasing pedals, thus, complicates the operation of the stretcher.
On other prior art hydraulic stretchers the separate actuating device is a hand lever. To operate these stretchers and place the litter at the desired elevation, the operator must coordinate the use of both hands and feet. Since the operator has to use his or her hands to operate the stretcher, he or she cannot adequately attend to the patient on the stretcher.
Some prior art stretchers use hydraulic or pneumatic control devices for raising and lowering the stretcher litter. These devices include complicated mechanisms with many hydraulic or pneumatic lines and fittings that make the devices susceptible to breakdowns and malfunctions. In addition, these devices require that the operator use his or her hands to operate the stretcher, preventing the operator from adequately attending to the patient on the stretcher.
The foot pedal linkage system of the present invention avoids the problems of the prior art hydraulic stretchers. It is a simple, reliable mechanism without a multiplicity of parts which insures reliable and simplified operation of the hydraulic stretcher.